


Late Night

by kiwilicious



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Lup struggles to process her feelings over the deaths caused by her relic





	Late Night

_This place looks so much like home_  
_There are people born like we were_  
_Only lightyears away_  
_There's magic in every crack in the sidewalk_  
_But the skies are wrong_  
_And the stars are different_  
_The people are climbing out of the graves we dug_  
_And the closer to home I feel_  
_The closer the darkness comes_  
_But we have planted our roots_  
_And we will burn with the forest_  
_While holding the match_

Lup sighed and set down her pen. Locked in her room on the Starblaster and sitting at her candlelit desk, she wiped a few tears away from her cheek and leaned back in her chair. It was late at night, and she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She hadn't slept in days. Another town destroyed in a sphere of glass. Another crystallized mass grave underneath. More blood on her hands. A few more tears fell from her face and as she went to wipe them away she noticed her hands were shaking.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lup quickly stood up and wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. There she saw Taako holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey, Broseph," she said with a smile and a silent prayer that he wouldn't notice she was crying. "Whatchu up to?" 

"Sup, nerd?" he replied, his face softening a bit. "Brought you a croissant."

"Oh," she replied, grabbing the bag and starting to turn away. "Thanks. I'll eat it in a little bit." She heard her voice crack a bit, which made Taako reach out and grab her hand. 

"Did you write another one?" He asked softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"It's not like that, I . . . " she trailed off and sighed, setting down the bag. With a gesture towards the desk, she nodded. He crossed the room and picked up the diary and began reading it. After a moment he set it back on the desk and ran over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

"Oh, Lulu," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Taako, I-" but she couldn't even finish before she was caught in a sob. She broke down weeping in her brother's arms, the only place she ever felt truly safe. Her chest ached and her lungs felt heavy. She held her brother so tight she felt that she'd break. Taako stroked her hair, knowing she found it a comfort. 

After a while, the tears stopped. Lup just held her brother, feeling weary and numb. Taako eventually pulled out of the hug and led her by the hand to her bed, guiding her to sit down. 

"Where's Barry?" Taako asked quietly. 

"I told him I wanted to be alone." Lup grabbed her blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around her and Taako. 

"I know you well enough to know that if you say you want to be alone, you probably shouldn't be," he said softly. "Do you think you could lay down and try to sleep for me?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Lu."

"Then yes." Lup slowly stretched out on the bed and Taako laid next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. She gently squeezed back. After a while her breathing steadied as she passed into sleep, with Taako drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from really bad depression over the past few months and I wrote this for some catharsis.


End file.
